Journey Across Worlds
by MarioKartGamerDude
Summary: In this crossover, the villain from Sonic Chronicles has come back and has teamed up with Bowser, Jedah, and Ganondorf and plans to get rid of all of their enemies once and for all, they manage to succeed in this and now many of our heroes have fallen! Thankfully some have survived and they all team up to stop this evil and revive their fallen heroes!
1. The Beginning

(Story Begins)

(20 Days into the Future)

(Scene Opens in a destroyed base in an unknown location)

(Hyper the Wolf gets attacked but Sonic grabs him and picks him up)

Sonic: I got ya!

(We see the whole group together, we spot Chrom, Nights, and Dante who are all injured)

Chrom: Remember we can't let them overwhelm us!

Nights: Even so, they're our friends and family!

Dante: No, they're not! They're nothing but fakes!

(We then see a full army of clones of all of their dead friends along with the main villains)

(Present Day, we are in the vastness of space, we see a broken area where a body lays dormant, it's staff glows, and the body lights up as laughter erupts)

(We cut to the world of Sonic where in a small house, we see Hyper the Wolf, fixing the house)

Hyper: Okay, looks good, just need to set up the table and…oh the food's done! Sonic's gonna love the new kind of sauce I added to the Chili Dogs!

(The doorbell rings)

(Hyper opens the door)

(We see Sonic and the whole gang together)

All: Happy Birthday Hyper!

Hyper: Hey guys, thanks! Come on in, you can set the presents over there!

Charmy: Hope you like our presents, I got you something real cool

Hyper: Is it another toy gun?

Charmy: (Sarcastically) Noooooo

Espio: He purchased another toy gun

Hyper: I figured

Sonic: Man you really went all out on this party…. are those CHILI DOGS?

Hyper: Glazed over with my special sauce

(Sonic starts eating them)

Knuckles: Hey, leave some for the rest of us

Hyper: Don't worry I have a second patch in hiding

Amy: So, how does it feel to be 17?

Hyper: Not any different from when I was 16

Silver: Though you still look like your 12

Hyper: What? No I don't

Knuckles: Yeah you do Rookie

Hyper: How do I look 12?

Blaze: I think it's because you still have that face of a child

Rouge: Don't worry Sooner or later that'll change and you're gonna be old enough to go to a bar

Vector: Behave yourself when you reach that route Kid

Hyper: Relax I have a strict rule on that one…Hey speaking of strict, where's Shadow?

Omega: He had other priorities to attend to, but sensors indicated that he was not interested in attending your party

Hyper: Aw

Rouge: Oh don't take it personally kid, you know him

Tails: You knew we were gonna throw you a surprise party?

Hyper: Yeah, but you know you can't keep secrets from me, I can always tell when someone is hiding something…

(Someone is walking up behind him)

(He taps his shoulder)

(Hyper turns around to see Mario with a present)

Mario: Hello!

Hyper: (Turns brain dead)

Sonic: Surprise! We got Mario to come here! You always told us of how big of a fan you were of him!

Mario: Hello, Hyper! It's nice to meet you! (Takes out hand)

Hyper: (Can't speak)

(Mario shakes his hand anyway smiling)

Mario: Here's a present I got for you!

(Hyper takes it and still doesn't speak)

Sonic: Yo dude, speak up!

Hyper: Uh…. Mario….

Mario: (Laughs) Yes?

Hyper: (Breathes in) MARIO I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN, IT IS SO SO SO SOOOO AWESOME TO MEET YOU, I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED WATCHING YOU THE ENTIRE MARIO CREW JUST HAVE FUN! CAN I GET AN AUTOGRAPH AND PICTURE TAKEN WITH YOU?!

(Everyone is silent and surprised)

Mario: Uh…sure?

Hyper: (Takes a picture with him and gets an autograph) BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!

Sonic: Your welcome!

Mario: So any lunch? I'm starving!

Hyper: Come on and dig in!

(All are chatting and eating)

(We then cut to a television screen where an unknown entity is breathing heavily)

?: How is the progress?

?: It's up and running, we just need a test run

?: No We just need a test dummy, how about you Bowser?

?: Hey! I'm no dummy! I went to college!

?: Enough, I have the perfect test subject!

(Back in Sonic's world)

Hyper: So, what are the others doing Mario?

Mario: Peach and Toadsworth are meeting with the Bean Bean Kingdom for some discussions about citywide scandal involving Monty Mole thieves, but Luigi and Daisy should be on the way

Hyper: (Drops plate) LUIGI AND DAISY ARE COMING here?! I NEED TO CHANGE, I NEED BRUSH MY HAIR, I NEED TO GET MY GOOD SHIRT!

Tails: You should probably warn Daisy and Luigi real quick Mario

Mario: Don't need to tell me twice! (Goes to text them)

(Suddenly an eruption happens)

(Stuff falls to the ground)

Creams: (Hugs Amy) What's going on?

Sonic: Everyone, get out of the house!

(They all run outside)

(They look outside to see the whole area being ripped apart)

Vector: What kinda earthquake is this?

Sonic: I betcha it's one Egghead we know!

Hyper: I don't think it's him, look!

(He points to the ocean where a giant pure black mist coming their way)


	2. Disaster Strikes

(Meanwhile in the Mushroom Kingdom)

(We see Luigi and Daisy getting ready to enter the portal to Sonic's world)

(The portal to Sonic's world is outside of Mario and Luigi's house)

(Daisy is seen holding her present walking out of the door of the house)

Daisy: Luigi, hurry it up! Soon the food's gonna be gone and you know how Sonic can be

(We see Luigi carrying the present)

Luigi: Sorry, but I wanna make sure my present to Hyper stays intact, it's my old Poltergust, autographed by me!

Daisy: Doubt that present will be my better than mine, it's my old baseball bat and yes I did autograph it

Luigi: We'll let Hyper decide which is better

(They are about to enter the portal when Luigi Receives a text)

Daisy: Is that Mario?

Luigi: Yeah, he says "be warned Hyper may fanboy….ALOT!"

Daisy: Eh, we've been through that at fan conventions, nothing we can't handle

(Suddenly an earthquake appears)

(They both fall to the ground)

Luigi: What the?

Daisy: An earthquake?

Luigi: (Gasp) The town!

(The entire Toad town is being ripped apart and we see Toads and Toadettes falling into the craters and some running for their lives)

Daisy: Oh my god!

Luigi: We have to go help!

(They run to go help)

(Meanwhile at Hyrule)

(We see Zelda playing her instrument)

(As she plays, she senses a disturbance)

Zelda: Something is amiss, I must summon Link (She uses her powers to summon Link telepathically)

(Link is seen doing laundry)

(Link hears her in his mind)

Zelda: (Telepathic) Link, come to the castle at once!

(Link runs to the castle, grabs his clothes, and grabs his sword)

(As Zelda awaits, she spots a giant Black mist appearing)

Zelda: This mist….it seems familiar! Impa Please summon the troops!

Impa: Yes, your highness!

Zelda: Link is on his way, once he arrives, you and him take charge!

Impa: And what about you?

Zelda: I will stay to guard the castle in case this mist is a distraction to take Hyrule Castle!

Impa: Understood be safe!

Zelda: As will you

(Meanwhile at many other different worlds)

(In Bayonetta's world we spot Bayonetta and Jeanne fighting some angels)

Bayoentta: (Kicking an angel) Did you pick out Luka's present yet?

Jeanne: Yes, (Punches an angel) One of those comics books he raves on so much about

Bayonetta: (Shoots the final angel) Rodin and Enzo should be here to drive us over there any second now, care to go this new store in the meantime, I hear they just got

Jeanne: Cereza…. something's coming

Bayonetta: (Looks around)

(They point their guns to get ready)

(Meanwhile in Fox's universe)

(We see Fox and Slippy playing video games against each other)

Falco: Fox, come on you've been hogging the game all day!

Fox: I've only been playing for an hour Falco

Slippy: I think he's just in a hurry to beat me again

Falco: Hey, I let you win that last race

Slippy: Suuuuuure you did

Peppy: (Intercom) BOYS GET OUT HERE, ON THE DOUBLE!

(Fox pauses the game)

(They run into the main lobby of the ship)

Fox: Peppy what's going on?

Peppy: You boys ever see anything like that?

(He points to the black mist headed there way)

(Over in Nights, Chrom's and Celica's world)

(We spot Nights, Chrom and Robin, and Celica all doing their usual things)

(Nights is playing her flute, Chrom is playing chess against Robin and Celica is practicing her magic)

(Soon all 3 spot the Black Mist)

(Over in Dante's, Ulala, Ryu, Crash Bandicoot, Pac-Man, and Morrigan's world)

(We see Dante eating Pizza, Ulala doing a report, Ryu, Ken, and Chun-Li doing a little sparring, Crash sleeping on the ground, Pac-Man walking around and Morrigan flying around)

(Soon all 6 spot the mist headed their way)

(Back in Sonic's world)

Knuckles: Are those storm clouds?

Mario: Clouds don't come in that low

Espio: We have to move now, it's coming towards us!

(The mist is coming towards them and the earthquake is making hard to run)

(Soon the entire area's buildings and structures come down)

(All of the group begin to run in separation)

(One by one each is using their powers to dodge the mist and the falling buildings)

(The Chaotix try their best to dodge but then a building is coming down, Chamry spots this and pushes Vector out of the way)

Vector: CHARMY!

Espio: NO!

(Charmy is crushed by the building)

(Soon the mist takes Vector and Espio in, however Espio escapes once but gets roped in again)

Hyper: NO!

Mario: Hyper it's too late! (Pulls Hyper)

(We see Rouge and Omega both trying to find their way to a safe place but then Omega sees the mist coming to Rouge and he extends his arm to grab her from being taken, but it's too late)

Rogue: OMEGA! (Gets taken by the mist)

(Knuckles spots this)

Knuckles: ROUGE! (Tries to run to her)

Amy: Knuckles She's gone!

Cream: Mr Omega, hurry!

Omega: (He just stands there) (Upset over losing his friend)

Tails: Omega!

Omega: Go…. save yourselves!

(Buildings fall on him)

Cream: No!

Blaze: Come on Cream!

(They run but then Cheese is taken by the mist)

Cream: (Turns to see Cheese taken) CHEESE! (Flies to him)

Amy+Blaze: CREAM NO!

(Sonic, Blaze, and Amy run to her)

(Cream grabs Cheese but then they both get taken by the mist)

Sonic: (Gasp)

Blaze: (Very upset)

(Amy begins to cry)

Mario: Oh Mamma Mia

Knuckles: We don't have time to grieve, we gotta go!

(A building is about to fall on Blaze but Silver stops it but is having a hard time holding it)

(The mist is coming)

Silver: Blaze go!

Blaze: But Silver!

Silver: You have to, GO!

(Blaze runs but then goes back)

Sonic: Blaze!

Blaze: Take care of yourself Sonic, stop whatever is going on

Sonic: (Looks upset but nods) (Runs away)

(Silver cannot hold the building any longer and the mist covers both Blaze and Silver)

Hyper: (Sees them get trapped in the mist) (Voice break) No

Sonic: Come on buddy, come on!

(They all run but then Amy and Knuckles falls through the hole, Knuckles manages to hold onto Amy)

Sonic: Amy, Knuckles!

Hyper: Guys, hang on!

(The mist is coming through the hole)

Amy: No, go!

Sonic: We're not leaving you!

Knuckles: There's no time, go!

Sonic: Not happening!

(The mist is about to get them)

Amy: Goodbye Sonic, everyone!

Knuckles: You guys take care

(The mist covers them both)

Mario+Tails+Sonic+Hyper: NO!

(Sonic is seen in disbelief)

(The mist is about to get all 4 of them)

(4 Buildings are about to fall on them and the area is splitting in 2)

(The Mist is right behind them)

Hyper: We have to jump!

Mario: My specialty!

(They both jump and make it)

Sonic: (Tells Tails) You fly Buddy!

Tails: (Begins to fly but the Mist is about to get him) SONIC!

Sonic: TAILS! (Runs to him but the area is too far for him to jump)

Mario: Sonic, the buildings!

(The buildings are close to falling on them)

Sonic: I DON'T CARE! (Runs to Tails and makes the jump)

(Sonic reaches for Tails hand but it's too late)

Tails: SONIC! (Gets pulled into the mist)

Sonic: (Sees his friend get killed) (He stands there in disbelief and falls to his knees)

Hyper: TAILS! (The buildings collapse) SONIC!

(Sonic just lays there in hurt)

(Both Hyper and Mario see the buildings fall on them and all goes dark)


End file.
